Atlas (mission)
"Atlas" is the second mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Plot Prior to the mission at hand, Cormack and Mitchell attend Will Irons' funeral where they pay their respects and prepare to leave. Cormack during their walk is interrupted by Will's father, Jonathan Irons, who ask Mitchell to join Atlas. Cormack tries to dissuade Mitchell, but is scorned by Irons who refers to him as "Sergeant" and leaves. After a failed training simulation in which Mitchell is assigned to rescue the president with his squad, he is enthusiastically greeted by Irons, who gives him a tour of the company's facility. During the tour, Irons explains Atlas' place in the world, idealizing it as a "superpower for hire" often more effective than the armies of their clients. Mitchell is introduced to the Assault and Specialist exoskeleton variants by Gideon before having his prosthetic arm fixed. He then goes through training, overseen by Gideon, and is introduced to the Overdrive ability of his exoskeleton. First, Mitchell is taken to a firing range much resembling the Virtual Firing Range seen in Create-A-Class. The player is given three waves of targets to shoot, with difficulty increasing each wave. IMRs, Bal-27s, and Atlas 45s can be found in the back of the firing range. The player is given 50 points if a red (enemy) target is shot in the limbs, 75 if shot in the chest, and 100 if shot in the head. The same scoring system is used for detracting points if a player hits a blue target, meant to represent civilians. The maximum score that can be achieved is 3000. Next, Mitchell is taken to a grenade range, where he is introduced to the Variable Grenade. He then uses a combination of grenades and weapons to eliminate all targets on the range. The maximum score is 2000. Mitchell is then brought to the simulator again. With the simulation recalibrated into "assault mode", and with Gideon leading, Mitchell successfully completes the simulation again with P.O.T.U.S. secured, and is given the approval of Irons and Gideon. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Jonathan Irons *Gideon *Joker *Ilona *Cormack (opening cutscene/funeral only) *POTUS *Will Irons (opening cutscene/funeral only) *Rivers Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Stim Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Welcome to Atlas' ( / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Atlas." *'Deadeye' ( / Bronze Trophy ) - Score "excellent" in the shooting range in "Atlas." *'Grenadier '( / Bronze Trophy ) - Score "excellent" in the grenade range in "Atlas." Trivia *After completing the grenade training, there is a small square building to the player's right as he's following Gideon. If the player enters the building, they'll find a drone training range. The player can do the drone training, and their name will appear on the scoreboard after destroying the eight targets with the Assault Drone. *In the bathroom next to the room where POTUS is located, a mirror can be seen above the sink (though with no proper reflection) in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, but in the PS4, Xbox One and PC versions there is no mirror. *While playing on the PS3 and Xbox 360, after the gun salute at the funeral, the screen will turn white for a few seconds. However, on the PS4, Xbox One and PC versions it will immediately turn to the next part. * When in the weapon armory before going up to the simulation, Gideon picks up an IMR from a rack. However, after reaching the top of the elevator, it changes to his signature HBRa3. Gallery Atlas Gun Range Mitchell top score AW.png|Top Score in Firing Range Top Score Grenade RangeAW.png|Perfect Score in Grenade range POTUS Being shot 2 AW.png|P.O.T.U.S. death by Gideon. Drone Range Top Score AW.png|Drone Range Top Score/Scoreboard Drone Range Room AW.png|Drone Range Room Drone Range AW .png|Drone Range Course Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 02 Atlas|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 2|Intel Guide Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels